Death Pictures
by Cheesethecat28
Summary: A young girl nanmed Lucy is apoted by Alice when she is rescured by her. but strange things are going on. whats up with the girl?
1. Plane Crash

Chapter 1. Plane Crash

Alice's POV

We were just driving home from our summerhouse when I had a vision- _A plane crashing into the ground tons of smoke, it holds up traffic._

"There is a plane crash up ahead and it closed off traffic so we are going to have to get a hotel." I murmured to Jasper, who was driving my new yellow 911 turbo Porsche. I had loved my old one so much I just had to buy another one.

In our car it was Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and I. In our other huge van there was Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob and Nessie. It was around 68 years after our encounter with the Volturi.

A few hours after we headed on to the street where the plane had crashed. I could see the smoke from far away. It was cloudy so I had the windows open. We stopped and a man told us " sorry this road is going to be blocked off for a while." Right when we were about to U-turned I heard some more men say "their an' it goanna be nobody else in that plane close the gate off"

I had another vision then- _I young girl around 8 with light brown hair was stumbling and coughing around in the plane. _This met there was still someone in there; I was not going to lets this poor child die!

"Stop!" I shouted at Jasper and the brakes screamed, as he slammed hard down on them.

"What is it Alice?" he called but I was already out the door.

I hated to run at human pace, but I had to. Men were shouting I couldn't go back there, who cares? This poor kid was going to die if I didn't.

I pushed the gate and ran to the plane. The smoke was annoying but I could still see perfectly fine through it. There were flames soaring around the aircraft door so I avoided them, I really did not want to spontaneous combust.

The smell of smoke and blood hit me when I ran through one of the doors. _No time to be thirsty _I thought to myself. I heard a faint heart beat and uneven breathing. I ran vampire speed to the sound. There on the ground was the girl in my vision.

"Are you an angel? Am I going to die?" she coughed weakly.

"More like an guardian angel and not on my watch" I picked her and ran through the door again.

My family was around the gate and wide eyed when I came out well expect Edward. " Why didn't you check if there was someone still alive in there!" I shouted angrily at the dumb men. They ignored my question and asked, "How did you know that there was still someone in there"

Oh crap. "Um, it was just a whim" said and ran towards the car. "Take her to the hospital" they yelled.

"I am idiot!" I spit at them.

I hopped into the car and rested the girl on my lap. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was still uneven.

"Hurry Jasper!" I commanded at him

Our family sped off to look for a hospital. We found one in seconds flat. I threw the car door open and ran to the emercgy exit. Luckily the door was aomatic because my hands were full.

"Oh dear!" the nurse shouted when she saw the child and then gave an interest look at the rest of my family. Sheesh.

Nurse Mary led us to an open room. I doctor came in and asked us what was wrong.

" I had a whim that there was still someone inside of this plane and so I ran in and grasped her," I told him. "My father is also a doctor so he can help and I want the best care possible"

"I'll see what I can do" he mumble like he wasn't going to.

"The best care, no matter the cost" I hissed in his face

Jasper pulled me back and I put the child on a bed.

The nurse's started to hook up things and put a respirator on her. They put an IV in her arm and she twitched. That was good she could still feel things.

They told me that's all they can do until she wakes up. Which would be in 1 hour and 34 minutes.

So here am I waiting for this girls to wake up and I think about all the stuff I'm going to have to ask her. Like where are her parents? Why was she alone? Who is she?

And questions to ask myself. What am I going to do with her? Will this be the only time I can see her? Why did I have this vision? I don't even know the poor kid!

I spent the 1-hour and 34 minutes thinking these questions. I paced back and forth while jasper tried and failed to calm me.

The waiting time was up and I walked over to her bed. Her eyelids fluttered a bit and then slowly opened.

"Hey" I softly greeted her "how are you feeling?"

"Fine" she mumbled.

I giggled. But then turned serious, "are you sure, does anything hurt?" I asked again.

"Nooo! I said I'm fine, nothing hurts I'm just sleepy," she muttered.

I smiled he was so cute. Her light brown hair went down to about her shoulders and she had very bright blue eyes with a few cinnamon freckles on her nose.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

" Lucy Cardinal."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead" she sighed.

"You don't seam very sad," I told her but then ameditly regretted it.

"I knew there were going to anyways"

This shocked me. How did she know they were going to die?

"How did you?" I gapped.

She hesitated like she wasn't sure if she should tell me something "I had a feeling, a whim like you did, that everyone was going to die, expect me" she added under he breath.

This girl was positively confusing, I felt like she was hiding something and she really didn't want to tell me.

"Why not you?" I pushed her, I wanted to know, I searched the future for a seconded but I saw nothing.

"I knew you were coming" she bit her lip like she didn't mean to say that.

"You _knew?" _what the heck? Was she a vampire? A half-breed? Her temperature was human and so was her heartbeat.

" A whim" she sighed again "sorry I'm tried" and closed her eyes.

I frowned and leaded back. To bad Edward wasn't here–the rest of them were in a hotel—so he could read her thoughts.

I went over to jasper and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked but I knew he already knew.

" I can't figure out that kid," I mumbled than leaded into his shoulder.

"I guess only time can help us," he whispered

I opened my eyes to stare at him raising my eyebrow.

"Well its obvious that she will have to stay with us, here parents are dead"

I felt happy at being able to keep her but I knew that was wrong, she wasn't mine.

"She probably has relatives around I can't keep her"

"Well see," he almost sounded smug.

I had never really wanted a child, that was more Rosalie or Esme things. But seeing her now looking horrible fragile on the bed made me want to keep her, protect her. Maybe this was how Edward felt with Bella. The thing was I could see my self with her, playing with, dressing her up, and being there for her. It made me smile; maybe I would be able to keep Lucy. She looked a bit familiar, I did see her in my vision and even there it felt like I had seen her before. Maybe it was because it _felt _like I already had her.

**Ooops!! he he i forgot to wright this...lol. well this is my new story, i hope you like it, i hope this isn't like anybodys else because i had a dream about this. ya ya your probley think im lying but i swaer on Twilight that i had a dream about this. not excally like his but the main idea was in the dream. he he its like SM! but unlike her i dont own twilight but i dooo own Lucy! shes so cute! i love this stroy and i will not forget my other one. i cant update today im going to a friends house but maybe on sunday.... well idk but peace out!  
-Cheese-**


	2. Lucy

Chapter 2.

Alice's POV

**Previously…**

The thing was I could see my self with her, playing with, dressing her up, and being there for her. It made me smile; maybe I would be able to keep Lucy. She looked a bit familiar, I did see her in my vision and even there it felt like I had seen her before. Maybe it was because it felt like I already had her.

"Pleassseeee, Carlisle! Please can I keep her?" I know I sound like a little kid asking their dad if they can keep a stray kitty but I just had to keep this child. She had nowhere else to go.

"I don't know Alice, it's a big reasonability and she's human too," he reminded me.

"Carlisle, she has no where else to go, the rest of her family is South American. And Jazzy will be good" I pouted.

We both looked at Jasper and he smiled encouragely.

"Well will have to ask her, I guess," he pondered.

We headed back into her room, she looked better now. The ash was cleaned off and her cuts were banded up. She smiled at me when she saw me. I was so going to get her. Huh, I thought, I bet Rosalie will be jealous.

"Lucy I have to ask you something" Carlisle started. She nodded her head, asking him to go on. " Would you like to stay with Alice and Jasper and the rest of our family? Since no have no one else to go to. It's your choice."

She looked at me for a bit and then Jasper, then rest of us. Thinking.

"Yes, I would like to stay with all you guys" she smiled.

I ran over to her and hugged her she hugged me back, not all taking in with the coldness of my skin. But she filched and said Ouch.

"My cuts" she said. And I laughed.

I messed up her hair and said, "The doctors just have to make sure you are alright then we can go to the hotel."

Our family left her so the nurse could do their stuff.

"She really loves you Alice" Edward informed me.

I beamed at that; I also loved her like my own child already.

"Why can't I have a child? Am I going to have to steal one? Bella gets one, Alice gets one! But I _really _want a child but nope! None!" Rosalie grumbled.

We laughed; I knew Rose would get jealous.

The doctor came out and told us she was all good. We would just have to make sure that her cuts healed and her breathing was normal when we had her in the hotel. Easy-peasy.

"Can you walk?" I asked her.

" I think so, I need to stretch my legs," she groaned when we stood up.

"Ahhh, that feels good"

We had to sign some documents for adopting her and some medical forms too.

"Wow! That's your car?" she gasped when she spotted my lovely Porsche.

"Yup" I smiled.

She sat on my lap as we drove to the hotel, we would stay there a night then head to our new home in California, the wet, over-cast spot there.

Lucy had fallen asleep so I had to shake her a bit to wake her up.

"What?" she asked groggily

"Were at the hotel," I told her.

"Can you carry me? I'm to tired to walk," she asked

"Sure" I said smiling.

I carried her up to our hotel room; we were sharing it with Bella, Edward, Nessie, and Jacob. The other couples had there own rooms.

She had fallen back asleep so I carefully set her down on the bed.

"She has a strange mind," Edward said turning his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked frighten and a little taking back.

"She happy and loves you but does not want to share something, but I cant find out what it is." He frowned at the sleeping girl.

Hm, just like in the hospital, I sensed there was something she didn't want to tell me.

"Jasper what were you feeling in the hospital and now?" I asked him

"Well, I felt tons of love and a bit of worry, sadness and fear" he reported.

"Love is understandable same with sadness but why would she be worried or fearful" I questioned myself.

"Fear would because of what we are, all humans—well not Bella at lest—are naturally afraid of us. She might be worried because of all the new things happing, getting a new family while losing your old one and put many worries into anyone." Edward mused.

He was so smart. He knew everything but that made me unhappy.

"Why does it make you unhappy Alice?" Edward asked me.

"Well because I don't want her to be afraid or worried, it makes me sad for her" I sighed and sat next to my…daughter I guess.

The night was peaceful as I watched Lucy sleep; she was very cute when she did. She would sometimes smile or even laugh, but she would sometimes frown too. Bella was interested on how I would be a mother; she was giving me tips and little things. I wasn't really listing; I was more fixed on the slow breathing of Lucy. The night pasted on and I could soon see the sun sinning through the blinds. I woke up Lucy and walked with her down stairs to have breakfast.

Lucy's POV

I really like Alice; she's very nice and funny. I like the rest of her family too, but I don't know them as well. Jasper, Alice and I headed down stairs to eat some food, I was so hungry, and I think the last time I ate was on the… plane.

I frowned; I really didn't like to remember that time, even if it was only a few days ago. I still had the picture in my one of my coat pockets.

I shuddered.

I missed my parents but not as much as a normal kid would. I was never very close to them, they thought I was weird and 'Goth' because of the pictures I drew.

That was _defiantly _one thing I was never ever going to tell Alice. She would probably think I was messed up and lock me up in an asylum just like my great-great-Aunt. I probably would have stayed with my grandma Cynthia but she died months ago. When we get to their new house I am going to remove all the paper there, or at lest stay _far away _from it. No more drawings for me! Although I cant help the dumb dreams.

We got to the dining hall and the smell of bacon flooded my senses, Mmm!

"What would you like?" Aunty Alice asked. I thought I could call her that; it would be kind of odd to call her mom.

"Umm…" I thought for a second as I read over the menu. "How about eggs and toast?" I said while looking at Uncle Jasper whose eyes I felt on my face.

"Sure" she chirped, she was always so happy.

We got our food or I did Alice said she had already eaten while I was sleeping. How long was I sleeping anyways? I tried to count back but gave up I was too hungry to try to do math.

I ate my food and then headed for seconds by myself. While I waiting for the chef people to fill up my place I glanced around the room. My family really stood out from the rest of the guests. They were quite pretty, that's why the first time I saw Alice I thought she was an angel. Her and Jasper looked like they were having a conversance, but their lips barely seemed to move. I headed back and ate my seconds, Alice looked at my food with almost a look of disgust. Huh I guess she didn't like eggs.

Emmett is really funny and so is Jacob. Its funny how there all in pairs and they _all _live together. Alice told me there weren't all related only Edward and Nessie they were brother sister. She explained her family to me while I sitting on their bed. Carlisle and Esme couldn't have kids so they adopted Rosalie, Edward and his sister Ness. They adopted Emmett and he fell in love with Rosy. Then Alice and Jasper at once because they were already together. Then Bella and Jacob. And they fell in love with Edward and Nessie.

At first I thought Jasper was kind of weird because he never said anything and always was looking at me. But then I saw that he is a really great guy! I love all there family now. Bella and Esme are super nice while Rose is very motherly to me. Nessie is fun to hang out with because she is a little younger and so is Jacob. Emmett's hilarious and Edwards cool. They are all very easy to love.

I was watching TV when Alice's eyes got all glazed over. I waved my hand a few times in her face.

"Alice?" I nudged her. Nothing.

Her eyes went back to normal and she blinked a few times, She and Edward shared a look.

"Oh, sorry he he I guess I just dazed off" she explained embarrassingly, well kind of it seemed a bit fake.

"Excuse me" she got up and Edward followed her.

What the heck was that? I sensed something fishy was going on. Maybe there weren't really these nice people, maybe they were kidnappers! No it's hard for someone to fake that level of love and kindness. I'm being silly, it's just that I'm on high alert with paper and markers. Not gonna go near those!

I silently climbed off the red chair I was sitting on and went by the door. Bella, and Jacob had gone somewhere and only Jasper and Nessie were in the hotel room now. I put my ear against the door and listened hard.

"…Saw some weird drawing of someone it was weird, I don't know what it means" I heard Alice mumbled quietly. Wait, oh no _drawing? _I can't draw around here! They would ship me off to a weird mental hospital in Japan or something. Wait… Alice _saw _the drawing. What does she mean by saw? How could she see me drawing? This was weird. I pulled my ear back and hurried over to the chair again.

"Jasper? Can you come here for a moment?" Alice's voice called to him when she opened the door again.

My eyes stayed glued to the TV but my ears were listening to every word. I didn't hear jasper get up but I heard the door click shut.

Nessie came to sit beside me. I turned to her, her beautiful face held a small smile.

"Can I ask you something?" her voice was quite and shy.

"Um, sure?" I was a little nervous, what did she want to ask me that made her so shy?

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just want to know about your parents, your past life" her hands played mindlessly with a lose tread on her green top.

Oh. So it wasn't _that _bad. It hurt to remember them tho, a big dry lump filled my throat and my eyes stung.

"Well" I tittered to clear my throat "My mom's name was Sarah, and my dad's name was Mark. She had black hair, just like the rest of my family on my mom's side and light blue eyes just like mine. My dad had brown hair—that's were I get mine—and green eyes" I sighed, it hurt to talk about them but better now then later were it would really hurt.

"They were very much in love, but they never connected very well with me" I frowned.

"They sent me to therapist, because-" I stopped short, not because the tears were threatening to over flow but because I could never tell anyone about this.

"Shhh, its ok" Nessie cooed, and I leaned into her and the tears spilled, I sobbed and coughed.

I remember seeing Alice's face that looked broken then felt a soft warm bed. Then I think I fell asleep.

It was dark, but I could start make out the scene around me. I saw a familiar face, My Aunt Millie. Long black hair and those light blue eyes. She looked sick like she had been for a while, then she started to chough, lightly at first then they be came heaver and she was violently coughing. Dots of red fell on her white bed covers. Her whole frame was shaking, more red gushed from her mouth. Her husband and two sons came running into the room. It was too late tho; she was choking, gasping for air. Blood vessels in her eye popped and she gave one last gasp for air. She fell into her bed numbly. Tear streaked faces covered up the last scene of her, blank eyes and a white face.

I gasped awake and looked around for Alice but blackness covered me again.

**Sorry!! I haven't been able to update lately I was sick over the weekend :c! well I hope you like this one. It might be a little confusing but it will be solved in the next chapter or more. I hope you liked it! I do not own Twilight- blah-blah-blah. Ya… im kind of tried. Pheewww!**

**Welll I hope you like it! plz Review and I will work on my other story now!**

**Tune in soon!**

**-Cheese-**


End file.
